


My Son

by haloburns



Series: When You Smile, I Am Undone [12]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M, Multi, elams, inspired by another fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6039976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haloburns/pseuds/haloburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parents are invited to visit Philip's classroom for a day. </p><p>His teacher doesn't know that Philip has three parents.</p><p>Cuteness + brief meanness</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Son

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I read this really cute fic, and I linked it, because it gave me this idea for elams and baby Philip. I love lams, but elams was something I read, never wrote. So here we go!

Philip had thought everyone had a family like his. Full of love and affection and laughter. The first time he knew his family was different was parents’ day in kindergarten. His mom and dads walked in, Eliza’s hand in Alex’s, with John’s arm around his shoulders. Alex was always the center of attention, but now the entire room stared at them. Philip ignored them, running up to his family, beaming.

“Mommy! Daddy! Papa!” Chatter continued behind them, but it was hushed and it burned Philip’s ears.

“Hi, Philip,” Eliza said, smiling softly at her son. Alex ruffled his hair and John kissed his head. Philip tugged them to his seat.

After Philip was seated, returning to his activity, his teacher made her way over. Mrs. Adams loved Philip but had very different ideas about family.

“Are you the Hamiltons?” Her voice was tight, but polite. Alex stiffened behind Philip.

“No, we’re the Schuyler-Laurens-Hamiltons, but Philip just has Alex’s last name. It’s easier for him, and it ties him to Alex,” Eliza said, her voice is polite, but her eyes are cold. John’s arm over Alex’s shoulder tightens to keep him from doing something rash.

“So who are the parents?”

“That would be Alexander, Eliza and myself,” John responds.

“Yes, but who is the mother and father of Philip?”

“Oh, he’s Hamilton and I’s biological child. John joined us a few years ago,” Eliza explained, her smile not reaching her eyes.

"Then may I ask as to why Mr. Laurens is here?" Mrs. Adams's voice went from polite coldness to downright frigid. 

"It told us 'parents welcome'. For five and a half years the three of us have been parenting Philip. He is no more damaged than a kid whose parents are married or one who has only one parent," Alex finally spoke, anger evident in every part of him. At that moment, Aaron Burr walked in. Theodosia launched herself at her father. He smiled, holding her close. Theo wiggled out of his arms, pulling Aaron to where Philip and his parents stood. 

"Philip, this my daddy," she beamed, bouncing her toes. Philip smiled and shyly said "Hi."

"Hi Aaron," Eliza said warmly, Aaron responding with the same warm smile. John nodded his acknowledgment to Aaron, a smile on his face. Aaron returned the gesture before going to follow Theo to her seat.

"Mister Burr, sir!" Hamilton said, smirk obvious in his voice.

"Mr. Secretary," Aaron acknowledged, working to keep a smile from his face. Their relationship was complicated. They teased and burned and were mean to each other, but once Hamilton calmed down, they laughed about it. Luckily, Alex refrained from anything further and the Burr continued to their seat.

Easton Jefferson stood, surprise evident on his face. Thomas Jefferson walked through the door, looking rather plain. Easton raced across the room to hug him.

"I'm glad you came, Daddy," he mumbled into his dad's shoulder. Thomas looked so sad at the thought of his son thinking he wouldn't come to this. Alex turned away, keeping all his comments, good or bad, to himself. 

Parents slowly filed in, followed by squeals of delight. The idea was to watch how the kids were learning, eat lunch with them and then play on the playground. The current situation looked like playtime, even though it was only eight in the morning. Mrs. Adams quickly regained control over her tiny students and started her morning lessons. The parents leaned against the wall, grouped into cliques as usual. Jefferson and Madison together, Eliza, John and Alex in a mass with Burr between the two groups. Other parents were scattered around the room.

Instead of leaning against the wall, Alex leaned again John's chest while John held Eliza's hand. They chatted in whispers with Burr and a few other parents while Adams taught. Everything was fine until they moved onto lunch. The kids excitedly led their parents to the cafeteria, but Philip had to walk alone because Mrs. Adams asked Eliza, John and Alex to stay behind.

"I'm not criticizing you but--"

"Then don't finish that sentence," Alex responded curtly. He could tell immediately where the conversation was leaning and he wanted to eat lunch with his son. 

"But the children--"

"The children don't seem to mind," John said just as coldly. Eliza turned to Mrs. Adams, her smile once again polite and cold.

"It's okay, Mrs. Adams. I have to return to work now. It'll just be Alex and John for now." Eliza nodded to the teacher, before hugging John and kissing Alex goodbye.

"Be good," she whispered in Alex's ear. He blushed slightly and shooed her off, smiling slightly when she laughed before leaving. Mrs. Adams stood there, a perfect dainty statue. Then she moved, her lips tight.

"I'll have no kissing in front of the children."

"Ma'am, we're here to here to see Philip, not make out. I can be discriminated against for that anywhere else," Alex huffed and walked out, John shrugging unapologetically as he followed.

The day passed with more glares and Alex's anger slowly built, but thankfully recess came around. The kids burst from the school, excited for playtime. Philip pulled Alex and John to the swings. 

"Papa, push me!" John released Alex's hand to push Philip. Theo ran up, settling into the swing next to Philip, a smile bright on her face. Aaron came up behind her, starting to push her as John was Philip. The three chatted idly before their son yelled for them to stop the swing.

"Daddy, can we play tag like we do at home?" Philip ran to Alex's side, his eyes wide and pleading. Alex flushed under Aaron Burr's quizzical gaze.

"Can I play too?" Theo asked, jumping from the swing. Phillip nodded rapidly before jumping into the rules, not waiting for Alex's answer.

"Okay, so I'm the chaser and I have death hands so if I touch you, you die. Last one standing is the next chaser." Philip grinned, his slightly crooked teeth showing. 

"Then try to catch me!" Theo ran off, Philip following her. Burr raised an eyebrow as Alex tried to explain but John overlapped him.

"Philip inherited Alex's overdramatic streak. This is the only way we satisfy that urge." Aaron laughed, nodding in a knowing way. Alex puffed out his cheeks, causing John to join in on Aaron's laughter and lean over to kiss it.

"I love you," he murmured as he pulled away, resettling his hand in Alex's.

Before long, all the kids were playing tag, parents laughing as they watched their children. Philip broke off and ran up to his parents, out of breath and sweating.

"What's up, Philip?" John asked, crouching down to his level.

"Will you and Daddy play with us?" He turned to Aaron, his eyes beseeching. "Theo wants you to play too." While Aaron was at a loss for words, Alex grinned and slapped him on the back.

"Come on, Burr. For once in your life, take a day off." Alex's usual sharp edge softened for Philip, his demeanor relaxed. Aaron knew he wasn't thinking about his job for once in his lie. He was doing this for Philip. And then Aaron realized that he was doing this for Theo. She'd remember the time her daddy played tag with her at school. So he smiled and said, "Let's ride."

The adults slowly joined on by one until the entire playground was playing tag. Jefferson and Madison had joined and were laughing because they were having fun, not because they were being cruel.

Philip stopped at base to breathe and he smiled.

This was the best day of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so in my mind, this story takes place at my elementary school, a place i miss with all my heart.
> 
> also, cute baby fluff.
> 
> the annoying stuff will come later
> 
> (over 1000 words in chapter one????)

**Author's Note:**

> follow my writing blog @ writingatnight--runningoutoftime.tumblr.com or my main blog @ young-scrappy-and-gay.tumblr.com for more shenanigans


End file.
